Tell Her
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: A Cage onepiece. Because there aren't that many for them out there. Basically, what happened after Derek went into the kitchen between Callie and George, because they're my new favorite.


**Author's Note-What is it with me and one pieces lately?Well, in any case, this could develop into a full fic if there's enough interest.**

**There aren't that many Cage fics out there. And, while I admit that I wasn't all that fond of Callie when she first came on the scene, I've grown fond of her. In the Season three premiere, I loved watching her and Meredith, they could actually be friends if they wanted to.**

**Anyway, Basically-this picks up after Derek left the room in 'Time Has Come Today'-Yes, Derek got all teary-eyed and confessed his love to Mer(a fact that I for one am ecstatic about, by the way).But see...when he and George were trapped in the locker room, the conversation they had ("I will love you soonish"-ha!)...brought on this idea for me. I think George really does love Callie, but isn't sure how to admit it.Keep in mind I haven't written a completely George-centric fic, so be kind...with that said, read and review, please!**

**-------------------------**

He stared back at her, not sure of what to say. She stood waiting, almost hesitant to speak.

"I was worried about you."Callie said, still clinging to him.

George nodded, watching Derek walk into the kitchen. "I was...I was worried, too.I didn't know you'd you know...be here.I mean not that I'm...Not that i'm complaining.I just..."George faded off, realizing he was embarassing himself.

"Hey-"Callie said, offering a smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

He smiled, laughing a little. "Yeah.Me,too." He stared towards the kitchen, not hearing what was happening but knowing they needed a moment. "They're probably gonna be in there a while...You wanna go outside?"

Callie simply nodded, following him. "So...trapped in the locker room with Shepherd.How'd that go?"

George laughed, closing the door. "It was...It was interesting.I mean-I was in there..and I started thinking.About-About last and everything-"

"Don't...apoligize."Callie said, assuring him.

George simply stared back at her, feeling comforted. It was something about her that seemed captivating. Sure, Izzie didn't like her that much. And from what he could tell, neither did Meredith. But he liked her. Loved her, even.

The thought rung in his mind as they sat on the front steps. _"You should tell her.Even if it is soonish."_ Derek's words rang in his head as George stared up at the sky.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh.No...I'm just worried.You know...Izzie.Doctor Burke."

Callie nodded, linking her hand with his. "Me too."

"Izzie's going to be okay.I mean-I hope she will.But what about you?"George asked, wondering.

She offered a simple smile, sighing. What could be said? "I'm fine.George?"

George stared over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I do.Love you, I mean.What happened-"

"Callie...I don't want you apoligizing.I should be the one who should be apoligizing.I mean...not that there needs to be any apoligizing but-"

Callie interrupted him by kissing him. Leaning her forehead against his, it was a quiet moment. The clouds stirred above, but appeared to not show any signs of rain. The wind kicked up a little, stirring her hair.

"We could go inside.Watch a movie."George said, feeling somewhat awkward. It wasn't that he was at a loss of words, but he simply didn't know what to say.

"We could do that.Are you going into work tomorrow?"

"I might.It depends on-"

"Izzie."Callie said, somewhat curtly. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl, but she felt a pang of guilt every time she wished George would pay more attention to her than Izzie. But she knew she shouldn't feel bad, afterall, she was beginning to feel like part of the family.

"Callie..if you don't-"

"No.No, it's fine."

An awkward silence fell upon them, neither knowing what was to be said. Everyonce in a while, one of them would stare at the other only to quickly dart their eyes away for fear of being caught. For a moment, it was as if everything was okay. Like the night before had never happened.

"I love you."

His voice rang out, clearly shocking her.

"What?"

George stared at her, drawing a deep breath Derek's voice rang in his head again. "I love you.I know-that i'm not perfect.I know that i'm late.That I...couldn't tell you when you wanted to hear it.I'm...sorry."

Callie smiled, laughing a little. "George..."

He leaned in,kissing her. It seemed like a weight had been lifted.

"You don't have to apoligize."She whispered. They stood up as the rain began to slowly fall. ''I um...I should go.You know...home.Well-the hospital.Just-"

"You don't have to go."

"Seriously?...George O'malley-I-"

"Love you."George finished, opening the door letting her in. On the way upstairs, he ran into Derek on his way out, who was seemingly pleased himself.

"You told her."He said.

George nodded. "I did."

Derek left and George went upstairs, feeling somewhat happier as he went. He didn't have to explain. He didn't really have any reason or need to explain, but it just felt right.

------------

**It's really short, and I know it probably could continue. In any case, I hope you enjoyed it. Originally, I didn't plan on bring Derek back in at the end, but I changed my mind-hope y'all don't mind.:)...Review, please!**


End file.
